I will believe
by sagisen112
Summary: Sophie lives in a small town called Burgess with her mother and her young brother Jamie. But she still believes in the guardians, though she's turning fourteen, and her mother ststes that they are affecting her school results. When the nightmare king pitch threatens Burgess, will she be brave enough to pritect her little brother? And who is the misterious boy outside hwe window?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I have seen Rise of the Guardians and fell in love with it, so I decided to make a Fanfic, but I changed it so Sophie is now six years older than Jamie. Jack and Sophie won't be together, I think, but leave a comment of what u think!

Hope u like it!

Sophie sat by her writing desk, her back curving and her head in her hands. She hated to do homework; it was the most painful thing to do. Her mother was used to yell and argue about how important it was to do homework, but Sophie never listened.

She was now thirteen, and had started in 8th grade. Her birthday was December the 25th, so her parents decided to put her to school a year earlier than the other kids because of her late birth. Or maybe her early birth, she was supposed to be born January the 15th, but she 'came out' too early.

Sophie was a teenager, had some friends and lived in a small town in America. This town was called Burgess and was a nice place for a family to grow up in. She had a little brother, called Jamie and was eight years old. He (unlike Sophia who had blond hair) had dark brown hair and brown, puppy dog eyes. Sophie couldn't imagine a world without him, though he could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

As I was saying, Sophie sat in her white room, while biting her pen trying to figure out a math problem when it knocked on the door. She turned around and saw Jamie run into the room. She looked surprised as he jumped up on her unmade bed and started screaming as if his pants were on fire.

"Slow down, Jamie!" she managed to whisper loud enough for him to hear, "I'm supposed to do math right now!"

Jamie instantly stopped and put his hand over his mouth.

"Oops… Sorry!" he whispered back but his eyes still shone like thousands of diamonds.

"What's going on? And try to keep your voice down; I don't want any more visitors who'll see that I'm not doing my homework."

Jamie giggled slightly and opened his fist to show her what it was Jamie had been holding on to.

It was a little, white… thing. Sophie couldn't figure out what it was, but when Jamie told her and showed his gap on his mouth, her thoughtful face turned into a bright smile.

"That's great Jamie!" she laughed and gave her brother a loving hug, "how many do you have left?"

"I think it's five or four", he answered, happy to see that Sophie was excited.

"You have to hide it under your pillow, so that the tooth fairy will come!" Sophie said and clapped her hands.

Yes, I know what you think. Sophie's a teenager, and it's pretty lame to believe in fairies, the Easter bunny or Santa, but when she was smaller, she'd seen them all with her own eyes. All her friends told her that it had been just a dream, but she knew, deep inside, that it they were real, and ever since that day, she had believed more than ever.

Sophie's clapping had made her mother (Marcia) suspicious and was now sneaking up the stairs to see what was going on. She looked into her daughter's room, and when she saw Sophie and Jamie chatting, she sighted and walked in.

"Mom", Sophie said, frightened and looked at Jamie back to her.

Marcia put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, almost as saying "_explain"._

Jamie broke the silence and jumped towards Marcia and showed his tooth.

"Look mom, I lost my tooth." He was smiling a gorgeous smile and Marcia smiled back.

"That's great honey. Go make yourself ready for bed. I want to have a little talk to your sister.

Jamie looked up at his mom and walked out of the room. Before closing the door he glanced at Sophie as if trying to say sorry with it.

Sophie shrugged and the door closed.

Marcia walked past Sophie and sat down on her bed. Sophie picked up another pen and studied it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. After a moment of silence, Marcia sighed once more and looked over at Sophie. She didn't look back.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Sophie's mother asked and tried to get Sophie's attention.

"Like what?" Sophie snapped and regretted her harsh tone.

Marcia blinked.

"You don't do your homework Sophie. Your rating is sinking fast, and you're affecting Jamie as well."

"What do you mean with affect…?"

"You know exactly what I mean", Marcia interrupted angrily and flung her arms out, "that fairy nonsense of yours are just dreams Sophie. It was normal as a kid, but you're growing up now! There are no such things as fairies or Santa or the Easter bunny. It was all a dream!"

Sophie could feel the anger boiling up inside her.

"It wasn't a dream! I saw it with my two own eyes!" she exploded and felt the tears sting in her eyes.

"It was a dream Sophie! And dreams are only for babies."

"So you're now saying that I'm a baby?"

"Yes, maybe I am!"

A tear fell down Sophie's cheek. She wiped it away angrily.

"I promise I saw them! I swear!

"You're lying, Sophie. It was only a dream. Your imagination. They aren't real!"

Marcia's voice was now almost threatening, as if she was trying to convince Sophie that it had been a dream. Sophie was quiet now. She looked at her feet which made the tears fell on her lap. Marcia was about to go out the door when Sophie mumbled something behind her.

"Excuse me?" Marcia turned her glance to the broken teenager.

"I said; this is why dad left."

Marcia's eyes widened.

"When someone's trying to tell you something, you just stop listening and start yelling", Sophie continued.

"Stop it…"

"I saw you do it to dad all the time…"

"Shut up!"

Sophie jumped. She looked in her mother's eyes and saw the look of sadness and anger in them. Somehow, Sophie felt… better. But as she looked into those brown, warm eyes, she felt a pang of sorrow in her chest.

Marcia opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it and walked out of the room, down the stairs.

Sophia finally started crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks when she threw herself on her bed and put her face on her pillow.

"I hate you", she screamed, but her shriek was subdued by the pillow, "I hate you all!"

She didn't know who she was screaming to, her 'imagination' or her mother.

She finally fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams about her mother seeing and believing in the tooth fairy, Santa and the Easter bunny.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm sorry it has been a while since I've uploaded; I've been celebrating Christmas and my birthday

There might be some mistakes here and there, and if u would find something, plz tell me:D

Hope u enjoy!

Chapter 2

She had dreamt that she and Jamie were skating on a frozen lake, in the middle of the woods. A loud crack filled the air, and Sophie watched in terror as the ice gave away under Jamie and he fell down, into the freezing water.

Sophie threw herself forward to drag him out of the hole, but there was some sort of wall between her and Jamie, as if the water had frozen to ice in a split second. Sophie cried, tears running down her cheeks and was beating the wall with her fists and kicking it with her feet, but it wouldn't budge. Jamie was also trying to break the wall, but Sophie could see that he got weaker and weaker every time he punched the ice, and knew that he had to come up for air.

Jamie suddenly stopped, closed his eyes and started to sink down to the bottom of the lake, down into darkness. Sophie screamed his name over and over again, but instead of steam, bubbles where coming out her mouth.

She watched the scene change and saw Jamie sit on top of the frozen lake, laughing at Sophie's struggles to get out. Her lungs felt as if they were going to explode. She desperately needed air.

Something grabbed her wrist and dragged her down.

"Jamie!" she tried to scream, but she hadn't enough air to say anything, and it would only sound like mumbles.

A face was suddenly visible in front of her. He -or it- had a mix of white and yellow, big and frightening eyes, greyish skin and razor-sharp teeth which was growing uncontrollably in a smiling mouth. A voice echoed in her head and she felt a chill down her spine. The voice was noise to her ears, almost as worse as nails to a blackboard.

"Well isn't this charming. Such a beautiful…_nightmare…_"

Sophie woke with a jolt. She was lying on her stomach in bed with her hands around her head.

She'd been dreaming a nightmare, and was trembling in her whole body. She was sweating and her heart was beating fast, as if she'd run a marathon. A strange feeling overcame her fear and she sat up. She had recognized that voice. She knew that it was just a dream, but it had felt real somehow.

That horrifying face… She had seen him too, but in another dream. Or a dream of a dream.

Looking around in her small, white room, she started to calm down. On her writing desk was her homework which lay untouched since yesterday, her bookshelf was stuffed with books that she didn't read, but only got more and more of the every Christmas and on her birthday.

It was quite dark in her room; she could barely see the hallway behind the door which was ajar. She glimpsed at her clock. 03.42… Wait, what?!

Sophie was never used to wake up that early, even if she had nightmares. And although it was late at night, she was very much awake.

The nightmare was still clear in her mind, and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

She couldn't resist, so she pattered out from her door, and went to the other side of the hall. There, she slowly opened a door which it stood: "_Here lives Jamie. Please knock!"_

Sophie smiled and pretended to knock, and then slipped into his room, closing the door carefully behind her. Jamie was lying on his side and murmured slightly when Sophie sat down next to him.

Carefully she stroke his soft, brown hair and grabbed his hand. She could never imagine a life without him, alone with her mother. She wouldn't have managed it without him.

After checking if he was ok, Sophie kissed him on his cheek, making him smile slightly, and sneaked out of his room.

She lay down in her bed and was about to fall asleep when a shadow suddenly flew past her window with the wind whistling around it. Sophie let out a small shriek, dragging her sheet up over her mouth.

After a few minutes of waiting, she put her feet on the cold wooden floor and walked to the window, opening it carefully and sticking her head out. The cold December air flew into her room, causing papers on her desk to blow down on the floor. Sophie sighted, and promised to take care of it later. She looked around for anything to explain the shadow, and when she heard the sound of an owl, she rolled her eyes and closed the window. False alarm, no tooth fairy is visiting Jamie tonight, she thought.

But just when Sophie secured the glass window, she saw something that she'd never before seen in her life. It was a boy, about 17, 18 years old with a blue hoodie and brown, skinny pants jumping around in a tree on the other side of Sophie's garden, not more than 10 meters away. He was holding a quite long stick in one hand, and his other hand was in a pocket which was on his blue hoodie.

Sophie stood shocked and watched the boy jump around in the tree for a while, and then started flying up in the air, disappearing in the clouds.

Sophie couldn't figure out if she had just imagined the boy in the blue hoodie, or if he was real. Maybe she was dreaming and she would wake up at any moment.

She lay down in bed for the second time, thinking about what had happened. A scary thought came to her mind. What if she was getting crazy? People in her school were talking about her and to her as if they thought that she was mad or almost afraid of her. She was feeling confused nut could still feel herself starting to drift to sleep.

There was one thing that she was certain of. She wasn't scared anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight fell on Sophie's closed eyes and she put her hands over them to block the intense light. She mumbled something that even she didn't understand and put her pillow over her head, jawing and stretching like a cat. Then she sat up, which made the pillow fall onto her lap and she swung her feet over the bed to stand up.

Her hair was in a roughly made ponytail and she wore a grey, big t-shirt and soft shorts when she walked tiredly down the stairs, hulk-stomping the ground at every step. A note was on the kitchen table and Sophie could discern her mother's handwriting over five feet away.

She suddenly remembered yesterday's conversation and a pang of guilt filled her body. Her mother had also been behaving badly, but not as bad as Sophie had been. She knew that when her dad had left her, she'd been having a tough time, and it wasn't a good idea to blame her after all this time.

Sophie snapped out of it and read the note.

_Hi honey,_

_I'm out shopping; I'll be home at three. _

_There are some pancakes in the fridge._

_Take care, and make sure that Sophie does her homework. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

It sounded as if Sophie's mother was heading out in the world and would never return again when Sophie read the last sentence. _Make sure that Sophie does her homework…_

It was probably meant for Jamie to read the note, because Marcia knew that Jamie always woke up earlier than Sophie.

By the way, where was Jamie?

Sophie looked at the clock which was hanging over the fridge. _08.30_

It was early as hell for Sophie, but quite late for Jamie. Sophie looked up the stairs.

"Jamie?" she called. There was no answer. Maybe he was sleeping. But there was something that wasn't right, she couldn't describe it better. Something horrible was happening to Jamie.

"Jamie?" she called again a bit louder and started walking up the stairs. A small cry came from Jamie's room.

"If this is a trick, then you're dead", she called, but Jamie's crying's only went louder.

Sophie shivered and started running towards Jamie's room. She flung open the door and froze.

"What the hell?" she whispered. She was staring at a black, small horse which galloped around over Jamie's bed. It seemed like it was made of some kind of black sand. Its eyes were white and terrifyingly big.

Jamie shrieked and twisted around in his bed with his eyes half closed.

Sophie ran towards Jamie and shook his shoulders. This had happened to Jamie once, but without the giant horse and Jamie hadn't been screaming this loud. Jamie was having a nightmare, and he couldn't wake up.

"Come on, Jamie! Wake up! You have to wake up!" she cried and felt a pang of fright in her stomach. The little boy looked like he was in pain, which was hurting Sophie more and more.

"Wake up!" she screamed, "it'll stop, but only if you wake up!"

Suddenly, the horse disappeared in thin air, leaving a dust of black grit.

Jamie's eyes flew open. He looked around in the room, panting and a terrified glimpse in his eyes. His gaze fell on Sophie and he screamed once again, kicking her in her stomach with both feet while crawling backwards.

"Don't touch me!" he cried, tears running down his cheeks. His kicks hadn't hit Sophie so hard, so she just grabbed them both with one hand, sat down closer to Jamie and put him in her lap, ignoring the small shrieks. Then she let go of his legs and hugged him, as if he was her lifeline.

"There we go. It's ok, it's ok..." she mumbled and rubbed his back like her mother always used to do when she had a nightmare. Jamie first tried to fight back, but sooner, he relaxed and started sobbing and pressed his face to Sophie's shoulder.

"It's ok; it was only a dream…"

Sophie was interrupted by a small sob.

"N-no it wasn't. I-it was real!"

"It wasn't real Jamie. It only seemed as if…"

"No! I-it was r-really real! I promise! I don't k-know how to prove it, b-but it was real!" Jamie sobbed and hugged Sophie hard. They stayed in the position a little while longer, until Jamie a bit awkwardly let go of Sophie's neck. He then jumped down from her lap and sat down on his bed and stared into the wall quietly. His eyes were red, and he was still shaking but when Sophie put a hand on his shoulder, he shook it away. Sophie stayed to look at him and make sure that he was all right, and then walked towards the door. When she was about to go out of the room, she turned to face Jamie.

"I'll go get you when breakfast is ready, ok?" she said quietly. Jamie just nodded and Sophie walked away, without shutting the door. She wanted to make sure she heard him if he got hurt or fell asleep again.

When she was downstairs, she sat down on a chair and put her face in her hands, while taking deep breaths. What had she just seen? Maybe she really was going mad. She didn't want to end up like one of those people who were talking to themselves on the streets. And she didn't want Jamie to find out what she'd seen. Sure, he did believe in unnatural things like Bigfoot, but he had never seen him.

Sophie put down her hands and then stood up, walking towards the fridge. She picked up a bottle of milk and then drank from it, not bothering to pour it in a glass. After that, she looked around in the fridge for something to eat, and saw the pancakes lying neatly on a plate. She shrugged and took it out, closing the door to the fridge with her foot and then placed it in the microwave, and while it was cooking, (or whatever it's doing) she made the table and put sugar and jam on it. Then she walked up the stairs and knocked on Jamie's door before she peeked in. Jamie was sitting on his bed just like before, but now he was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt which was obviously too big for him. In fact, Sophie saw that it was hers, but decided to ignore it and then told him to come down and eat breakfast. The two walked down the stairs and sat quietly down. Jamie picked up the note and then smiled slightly when he read the homework part.

"School is really important for her, huh?" he said, smiling.

Sophie looked up from her plate, mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah, she thinks it's bad to get a C. I'm just happy if I pass the test," she joked and Jamie laughed his amazing laugh, which made Sophie's lips curl into a wide smile. But then Jamie's face suddenly became serious and his voice was now slightly strict.

"But you have to do your homework, Soph. Otherwise, you'll get an F!"

Sophie laughed and threw a piece of pancake at Jamie. "I won't get an F if I only skip my homework. I would have to skip classes to get an F."

Jamie shrugged and then bit a piece from his pancakes.

"I'll offer you a deal, ok?" Jamie suddenly said. Sophie looked at him as if saying _go on. _

"You'll do your homework, and then I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

Sophie regarded Jamie cautiously and then nodded quietly.

"Ok, we've got a deal. And you promise you'll do anything?"

Jamie rolled his eyes but nodded. Sophie mimicked an evil laugh and then put her plate in the dishwasher, and then ran up the stairs. But halfway up, she stopped and looked down at Jamie while pointing a finger at him.

"When you mean anything, do you mean…"

"Just go!" Jamie laughed, and Sophie ran up the stairs to finish her homework.


End file.
